Body and Soul
by Graysen
Summary: SpikeBuffy. Future fic. Buffy & Spike run into some trouble. BS.
1. To be sober? or to be not sober?

Title: **_Body and Soul_** (1?)  
Rating: PG-13 this part  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Buffy/Spike.  
Archive: My site. Trish's. All other's please ask first please.  
Feedback: Yes, please  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters belong to Joss Whedon, & Mutant Enemy. I'm just borrowing them for my fic.   
Date: 5/27/01

-

_**Body and Soul**  
Part One_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**  
**

_  
'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary. I bet he was pissed when he wrote that'_ popped into Spike's head as he lay on the ground looking up at the stars.

Another work of Poe popped into his head as he continued to contemplate the stars, _'A type of that twin entity which springs from matter and light, evinced in solid and shade. There is a twofold Silence - sea and shore - Body and soul. Bloody hell, that's deep.' _

It was obvious to Buffy as she walked up that he'd been there quite sometime. "Spike? What are you doing here? Are you drunk again?"

"Luv, when am I ever sober? Of course, I'm drunk. It dampens the pain," Spike quipped back with a smirk.

"Aww, poor baby. What happened? Did Leah finally get wise & kick your sorry ass out?"

"No, it's not that," Spike whispered. His words trailing off.

After a few moments of silence and still Spike didn't finish his sentence, Buffy prodded him with her foot.

"Spike? SPIKE? This is so not funny," Buffy said worriedly as she grabbed the arm of his duster to yank him up. As she had him up to a sitting position, a little fact nagged in the corner of her mind. Her hand was wet & sticky. Buffy slipped her arm around his back to hold him up as she examined her hand in the moonlight.

"Oh shit," Buffy thought as she realized why Spike wasn't answering.

"Come on, Spike, let's get you up & into the house," Buffy said as she struggled to pick Spike up, "Ok, that's it, Spike. When this is all over you're going on a diet. You weigh a bloody ton. Damn it, you're corrupting my speech."

As Buffy staggered up the steps, Spike moaned softly but didn't wake up. "You can't imagine how happy I am you left your front door unlocked. Else I might have had to go through your pockets. Actually that might have been fun."

Buffy and Spike had been partner for over three years now, and the majority of the time Spike had been drunk. Well, at least he had been till he had met Leah. Buffy had hated her from the start, but she couldn't phantom why. Leah was a tall leggy half-demoness blonde with piercing gray eyes and she made Spike happy. Now a year later she hated Leah even more. Another moan from Spike pulled Buffy from her thoughts.

As Buffy lowered Spike to the couch and walked into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Buffy had spent a lot of time over at Spike's house, much to Leah's dismay, so she knew where everything was. She popped a mug of blood in the microwave before walking back into the living room.

"Spike? Oh shit, you're really bleeding. Let me open your shirt off so I can see what the damage is. I have to get this piece of arrow out of your shoulder. Its probably a good thing you're not awake."

As Buffy got a good grip in the piece of wood and put a hand on Spike's smooth chest, she couldn't help but notice how sculptured his abs were. Just as Buffy yanked the arrow shard out of his shoulder, Spike regained consciousness only to promptly lost it again as the pain overwhelmed him.

As Buffy glared at the offending arrow piece, she realized that the normal baggy o' blood wouldn't be enough this time. She sighed as she walked back into the kitchen and got a mug & a knife. A few minutes later she walked back into the living room with two pocketfuls of baggies o' blood & a couple pieces of fruit as well as a mug for Spike & a bagel & some lox for herself.

As she held the mug in front of Spike's mouth he awoke slightly as his grr face appeared and he quickly gulped the blood down. He mumbled, "Thanks, Buffy" before he drifted back into oblivion. The blood loss was making Buffy tired, so she curled up on the couch to take a short nap.

Buffy was rudely awaken by a thump and a whispered curse. "Spike? What are you doing?"

Spike motioned for her to be quite as he whispered in her ear, "Shhhh. I think there's someone out there, luv."

The sleep haze faded immediately at those whispered words, "How many?"

"As far as I can tell about 13. I think they're planning on hitting us in a few minutes. It the whole predawn attack plan. Bloody wankers, trying to catch us unaware. Here, go call the witch," Spike said handing her his cell phone.

Buffy quickly dialed and had a shorted whispered conversation with Willow. "Ok, the reinforcements will be here in a few minutes."

Just then the front door was kicked in. And something was tossed inside. That something started smoking.

"Oh shit," Buffy managed to get out before her eyes started getting really heavy.

Even in his weakened state, Spike managed to pick Buffy up and carry her upstairs away from the smoke. He gently lowered her in to the bathtub, and said, "Shh, luv. You have to be quite while I try to distract them, ok?"

Buffy nodded as she watched Spike head for the door. As he reached for the door handle, the door was kicked in.

Buffy watched in horror as Spike froze and dropped like a bag of potatoes.

"Spike," Buffy screamed as she hauled herself out of the bathtub and threw herself at Spike's attacker. As she started squeezing the life out of the attacker, she felt a small sting on her arm. Buffy looked down and saw a dart sticking out of her arm. The last thing Buffy saw before she lost consciousness was Spike.


	2. Previously

Title: _Body and Soul_ (2?)  
Rating: PG-13 this part  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Buffy/Spike.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters belong to Joss Whedon, & Mutant Enemy. I'm just borrowing them for my fic.   
Date: 9/18/01

-**  
**

**  
Body and Soul **  
_part two  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------

A lot of things had changed in the three years since the whole Glory incident. Buffy seemed different after her second death, calmer more mature somehow.

Xander and Anya had gotten married not too long after Buffy's return. Willow tested out of a lot of her core classes and got her degree in Computer Science and was the proud founder of Red's Bane, the hottest and newest software company. In spite of their incessant bickering, Willow hired Anya to increase her profit margin. Unfortunately, as Willow's Wiccan powers got stronger, she and Tara started drifting apart. Giles was not only the owner of the Magic Shop, but he also taught an Internet Literature class at Sunnydale University. He'd finally gotten the hang of that 'darn machine.'

Spike took Buffy's death really hard. In the weeks after Buffy's death, he only did three things: look after Dawn, seek and destroy demons, and get pissed off his rocker. The majority of the time Dawn forcefully reminded him to come inside before sunrise. Spike decided that his Nibblet needed a spot of normalcy in her life so they started the Sunday night dinner tradition. To everyone's surprise, Spike could actually cook and since the flow of people through the house was pretty constant he made enough for leftovers.

When Buffy finally returned, things between them started to change as well. Spike came by to have Sunday night dinner with Nibblet, more often than not Buffy joined them. Long hours of patrolling and watching each other's backs cultivated a very close friendship between the two. Due to his seek and destroy attitude towards the evil demon population, Spike was forced to move from his crypt to a house. Buffy, in a moment of niceness, even helped him pick out some furniture for his new bachelor pad. To her surprise, they actually had fun and made it a point to occasionally hang out together.

One night, after a close call with a large ugly demon, as Buffy dragged an unconscious Spike back to his house she realized that he had somehow become very important to her and that she needed him. Unfortunately, Spike had just started dating a half-demoness by the name of Leah O'Kelly, so Buffy couldn't even begin to pursue her romantic feelings for Spike. In spite of Spike's romantic involvement with Leah, Buffy and Spike remained as close as ever. Dawn hated Leah with a passion after a shopping spree incident. The rest of the Scoobies weren't too fond of her either, but no one hated Leah as much as Buffy.

------------------------------------------------------

When the reinforcements arrived at Spike's house, they found the front door kicked in and the house ransacked. While Anya went after the home security tape, Xander scouted the perimeter. Giles and Willow started setting up to do a locator spell. Leah drove up not too long after the Scoobies had arrived. She started screaming hysterically when she found Spike's lighter in the upstairs bathroom.

_'Shut Up! You bloody bint! What does he see in her?'_ Dawn thought as she took great pleasure in slapping the shock out of Leah.

------------------------------------------------------

Buffy realized two things as she struggled to regain consciousness. The first was that her head was killing her and the second was that the buzzing she heard were actually people talking. Buffy caught a few words before she felt a stinging in her arm and blessed oblivion.

_  
end part two._


End file.
